Pandemonium
by Dark artemisa
Summary: Acaban las guerra en el hades, clasico inicio de fics, pero...que pasa cuando el caballero de andromeda se da cuenta de varias verdades ocultas, y mentiras que descubrira al descubrir su naturaleza, es un OOC.
1. ¿Paraíso medio, nirvana, elíseo, cielo…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Los personajes no son míos, no me pertenecen, todos los derechos se los doy a su autor son de Kuramada… (Excepto los personajes originales, es lo poco de mí imaginación).**

**OK, se que mi historia tal vez no sea original, es un Slash (no en los primeros capítulos, tal vez se vea un poco de shonen, pero no mucho), si muchos dirán "o otra chica adolescente calenturienta", pero advierto…NO VA HA HABER LEMMON, o no será escrito por mi parte, porque lo más importante para mí va ha ser que la relación de los personajes (o bueno intentaré dar prioridad) se de, asi incluyo personajes creados por mi (algunos inspirados en personas…ellas sabrán), y no, no serán pareja de ninguno de los personajes de la serie (gomen pero para ellos tengo cosas que preparar), no serán queridos no quiero que se vuelva un "Mary Sue", si ven que caigo en eso, díganme para que lo evite, criticas bienvenidas, prometo no ponerme a la defensiva diciendo que "haber escribe tu un fic y luego veremos" porque se me haría muy hipócrita de mi parte decir algo y hacer otra cosa.**

**A al propósito los del foro de malos fics, si consideran mi fic malo, les pido de manera atenta que antes de ponerme (si lo llegan ha hacer) en el foro mi fic, avísenme, al menos para ver en que estoy de acuerdo y en que no, o que se puede corregir o no sirvo para escribir pero si para leer...también cabe agregar que me inspire (si que falta de originalidad la mía) en el fic de Liuny de Harry Potter "The call of the angels", es como me lo hubiera imaginado con Saint seiya, y…con algunos cambios (por obviedad shun se me hace muy diferente a Harry y no podría ponerlo frío) así que como es uno de mis primeros fics (mi primer fic fue de rol y a mi parecer es un asco) no espero reviews, pero si no les molesta leerlo y mínimo dejarme una nota de "deja de escribir" se las agradeceré al fin y al cabo reciba o no reciba reviews voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo cuando lo escriba...**

**Después de esta "pequeña" (nótese sarcasmo) Nota de primeriza autora, llega en fic.**

**Pensamientos encerrados en comillas.**

1-. ¿Paraíso medio, nirvana, elíseo, cielo….en desequilibrio?

Después de la batalla en el Hades nuestros personajes volvieron a la normalidad, o a lo que ellos llaman normalidad, los caballeros dorados revivieron gracias a los poderes de Shun, ya que al ser reencarnación del dios Hades, aun mantenía ciertos poderes, esto lo descubrió ya que por mero accidente revivió a Seiya después de la batalla, después de esto todo se volvió una revolución, ya que todos se mudaron a la mansión, no fue porque Saori quisiera sino que se encontró el testamento del difunto señor Kido el cual estipulaba que al ser los chicos menores de edad debían de vivir en la mansión bajo la tutela de los dorados, ya que nuestro estimado Kido, tuvo tratos con el santuario y entre tratos con este, llegó a este acuerdo.

Así la mansión se volvió un segundo santuario, ante el horror de Saori, quien tuvo que alimentar mas de ¿treinta bocas? Y pagar educación, ya que los de bronce eran menores de edad, y los de oro por el mismo contrato debían de tener una carrera. Algunos se tomaron esto mejor que otros, otros tuvieron que ser obligados, pero después de todo esto ha pasado un año en convivencia y están apunto de entrar a la escuela después de pasar sus vacaciones de verano en Grecia.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y un ojiverde se revolvía inquieto en su cama hasta despertar cubierto de un perlado sudor. Llevaba tiempo teniendo un sueño muy inquietante que todos los días olvidaba y todas las noches soñaba, ese día no fue la excepción.

Shun al no poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se paró y vio la hora del reloj en su mesita, eran la 5:55 a.m., no faltaba mucho para que sonara su alarma ya que se despertaba a las seis de la mañana, corría alrededor de la mansión quince minutos y luego se metía a bañar, ya que a las siete el querer entras a este era una batalla campal, ya que las entradas a sus escuelas eran de ocho a nueve, dependiendo de cada caballero.

Así Shun llevó a cabo su ritual de cada mañana, y salió a trotar, todo parecía normal, el cielo brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, esto le generaba paz a Shun pero aun sentía incertidumbre, tenía el extraño presentimiento, esos sueños sabía que significaban algo pero no sabía que, sentía que este se iba a revelar, pronto, en su recorrido vio una sombra en una árbol, debe ser un gato, pensó, así que no le dio importancia asi siguió con su rutina y fue a tomar un baño, y a arreglarse así se puso su uniforme estilo japonés de color negro, porque, ya que como he dicho regresaban a clases, así bajo sonriendo a la cocina, ya que sabía que se encontraría a Shyru vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra ajusta, Shaka con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y Mu con un pantalón café y una camisa holgada de manta(vestían así porque ellos ya van a la universidad), despiertos con el desayuno hecho o por preparar.

-Buenos días a todos.- saludó Shun a todos.

-Buen día Shun, se te ve listo ya para la escuela.- le dijo serenamente Shaka con los ojos cerrados.

-Shaka no es por criticar pero…. ¿como puedes decir ver si tienes los ojos cerrados?- le espetó Saga quien llegaba con el pelo todavía mojado, vestido, con un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla y una camisa negra y abajo una camiseta roja sin mangas.

-Es un decir.- le dijo Shaka molesto.

-Ojitos se enojó.- le dijo con burla Saga.

-Saga el que te hallas vuelto a pelear con tu querido hermano no es razón para que desquites con Shaka.- le dijo desde la cocina Mu, a lo cual Saga contestó con un bufido.

-Saga, ¿sabes que enojarse tan seguido es malo, ya verá que al rato todo pasa.- le dijo Shun conciliador, ya que conocía las peleas matutinas de Saga y Kanon, sino era Saga el que se ponía así en las mañanas era Kanon, si no era Kanon era Saga.

-Y bueno quien les pidió opinión.- dijo Saga a la defensiva.

-El desayuno esta listo.- anunció Mu, entrando de la cocina al comedor con Shyru y una bandeja, ya que querían evitar el ambiente tenso.

Así Shun decidió comer lo más rápido posible, no estaba de humor para escuchar esas peleas y necesitaba irse, le tocaba el aseo del salón.

-Disculpen con permiso.- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Shun ¿tan rápido te vas?- le pregunto Shyru con curiosidad.

-me toca el aseo con permiso.- así salió suspirando, le gustaba la vida en familia, y en una de ese tamaño mas, ero también le gustaba su espacio personal y ahí….era prácticamente imposible tenerla, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, como en sus poderes de Hades, aunque no le había dicho a nadie, el símbolo del collar que le dio Pandora, lo tenía grabado en su espalda, con otros símbolos.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a la escuela, y fue a su respectivo salón, cuando llegó vio a una joven morena de ojos negros, que veía al vació, su pelo chino azabache suelto, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, la cual vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una falda negra, con un saco negro por el cuál se veía abajo una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, sus calcetas altas negras, la chica cuando lo oyó entrar, solo volteó a verlo y después siguió viendo a la nada.

Shun intrigado por esa actuación de la chica, se le acerco y sonrió.

-Hola me llamó Shun, no te había visto en la escuela ¿Cómo te llamas y de donde vienes?- le pregunto curioso.

-No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato.- fue la respuesta de la joven que sonrió fríamente.- mi nombre es Hecate, y vengo de allá arriba.- dijo señalando el cielo.

-Mucho gusto Hecate.- le respondió Shun ignorando deliberadamente la respuesta de donde venía, así se paró y empezó con el aseo.

-Los sueños son ventanas a otros mundos, tiempos y lugares, algunos son premonitorios.- murmuró Hecate lo suficiente fuerte para que Shun lo escuchará, dejando caer el trapeador y volteando a verla.

-disculpa ¿qué dijiste?- le preguntó Shun inquieto.

-Una verdad.- fue la escueta respuesta de Hecate, quien sonrió amargamente.- todo te lo aclararé al atardecer, justamente hoy es a las cinco, en el bosque de la mansión Kido, si quieres respuestas no faltes…ahora un favor ignórame ¿quieres?- dijo la chica fastidiada de dar explicaciones.

Shun acostumbrado a caracteres, la ignoró y se dispuso ha seguir con el aseo del salón, cuando vio entrar dos jóvenes más con el uniforme de la escuela idéntico al de Hecate, (excepto por las calcetas, ya que una las llevaba blancas y otras grises), una joven albina, de pelo lacio y brillante, su piel pálida, sus ojos azules como el cielo y algo que le daba un toque angelical, mientras la otra era morena de ojos café, pelo quebradizo castaño suelto dejando un mechón descuidadamente semi-tapándole el ojo derecho. Las dos chicas se le acercaron a Hecate la cual les murmuró algo, al parecer discutían, luego lo voltearon a ver, Hecate solo lo veía con una mirada gélida, la albina le sonreía dulcemente, y la otra lo vio sin hacer gesto alguno, hasta que esbozo una semi-sonrisa, las dos últimas se acercaron a Shun y se inclinaron.

-Señor Kido mi nombre es Selene.- le dijo la albina, con una voz dulce y arteciopelada.-El mío es Astarté.- le dijo con una voz neutra Astarté.

-Mucho gusto.- les dijo confundido Shun, al parecer estas jóvenes tenían un cosmos alto pero que podía pasar por desapercibido, esto hizo que Shun se pusiera interiormente en guardia.

-El gusto es nuestro, pero con su permiso.- dijeron las chicas yéndose del salón junto con Hecate, Shun quedo perturbado por lo acontecido, y más inquieto por esas jóvenes, que nunca había visto, y a decir verdad, contando sus cosmos, no quería encontrarlas, así siguió la limpieza cuando al salón llegó, Ikei Masami, una alumno pelinegro, más alto que Shun, este desde que lo conocía tenía la tendencia a molestar al caballero de Andrómeda.

-mira que tenemos aquí, al bastardo.- dijo Ikei como lo hacía todas las mañanas, Shun acostumbrado a esto le ignoro, sabía que le podía ganar con suma facilidad pero...el quería pensar que algún día se cansaría de molestarlo.- Hey, Kido responde cuando tus superiores te hablando.- dijo golpeándole el estómago a Shun, lo cual lo dislocó y le dio tiempo a Ikei de agarrarlo por el pelo.- bien pequeño bastardo, veme a la cara.- dijo agarrándolo por el mentón y viendo sus ojos, verdes.- mmm…el bastardo es atractivo.- dijo más para si mismo, haciendo que se tensará Shun.- tal vez te de el honor de que seas mi juguete antes de que acabe contigo.- dijo ahora hablándole al oído.- porque…acabaré contigo.- acabando de decir eso, lo arrojo hacia una pared, Shun tuvo tan mala suerte que se golpeo la frente con la punta de la ventana cercana, cuando empezó a sentir el líquido vital correr por su cara oyó que Ikei salía.

Shun hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para no llorar de rabia.

-Y es que esto me pasa a mí.- dijo limpiándose la sangre y golpeando el suelo con rabia.- ¿por qué no puedo ser como los demás, por que esto a mi?- dijo llorando amargamente, así se quedo unos minutos para luego pararse y lavarse la sangre, cuando se quedo viendo la ventana y veía entrar a sus compañeros mientras reflexiono lo que le dijo Hecate: "-_Una verdad todo te lo aclararé al atardecer, justamente hoy es a las cinco, en el bosque de la mansión Kido, si quieres respuestas no faltes…"_

Y Shun era lo que esperaba encontrar….

CONTINUARÁ………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**QUE PORQUERÍA ¿NO, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS, Y…LO SIGO…USTEDES DIGAN.**


	2. ¿Aclaraciones o mas confuciones?

_ADVERTENCIA Y DISCLAMER: SOLO LOS PERSONAJES ORIGNALES SON MIOS, LOS OTROS PERTENECEN A LA SERIE DE SAINT SEIYA Y SON DE KURUMADA YO SOLO ESCRIBO POR… ¿NO TENER UNA VIDA PROPIA? ASÍ ES SLASH Y OOC, AL PRINCIPIO LEVE...ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE… ¿Qué, LES URGE VER EL SLASH?_

**2-¿ACLARACIONES, O MÁS CONFUCIONES?**

Shun solo podía pensar "Vaya forma de iniciar el día", y es que no es que se dejara golpear, es que, Ikei venía de la isla de la reina muerte, quien sabe que hacía ahí, pero…era fuerte.

Cuando todos entraron a clases todo ocurrió monótonamente, excepto por un pequeño detalle, cuando inicio las clases, se dio cuenta de la presencia de una alumna la cual reconoció, Selene, ya que se sentó a su lado y con ese pelo rubio era inconfundible aunque le recordaba a cierto cisne.

Así el maestro entró.

-Bueno días.- saludó el profesor.- me alegra tenerlos aquí con ganas de trabajar, a por cierto en estos momentos tenemos una alumna nueva, señorita pase al frente.- asi Selene pasó al pizarrón con su suave caminar al frente.

-Mi nombre es Selene Plate.- dijo con su suave voz y su sonrisa brillante.- vengo de...muy lejos, espero que nos llevemos bien.- con esa corta presentación volvió a su lugar a lado de Shun, la chica le sonrió.- Shun hola de nuevo, al parecer tus ánimos se calman.

-Igualmente Selene, es que las mañanas no se me dan.- mintió Shun, y es que su animo de la mañana se lo debía a sus sueños, un mal despertar, y a Ikei.

-Shun, piensa que a veces mentir es malo.- dijo Selene sonriéndole pero dándole una mirada como si mirara atrás vez de el.- ahora a la clase.- dijo la joven volteando al pizarrón y no volviéndole dirigir la palabra.

Para Shun el tiempo pasó ese día tan lento, que cuando vio que Selene salía del salón pensó que ya era el toque de salida, se había equivocado y era el toque del almuerzo, dándose cuenta cuando Seiya y Hyoga (Seiya va en otro salón, Hyoga en otro grado) fueron a buscarlo para almorzar, y como era costumbre tuvieron que salir discretamente para no llamar la atención de sus fans que desde el primer día de clases los acosaban ya que los reconocieron por el torneo galáctico. Así que se reunían en un bosque cercano a la escuela.

-Al fin comida.- dijo Seiya sentado en pasto con varios paquetes de comida y tragando dos por minuto.

-Seiya, no seas exagerado, comiste hace pocas horas.- le dijo Hyoga reprobatoriamente sentado al lado de Shun, quien se recargaba cómodamente en su hombro, y es que…así era la relación del rubio y el peliverde una amistad pasando a lo fraternal, a pesar de los rumores y de que ellos tenían esos mismos sentimientos, no eran nada y también tenía algo que ver el carácter alegre de Hyoga y a la vez su carácter posesivo con lo que tenía que ver con Shun.

-Seiya, aun no entiendo ¿de dónde sacas tantos almuerzos?- le preguntó inocentemente Shun.

-pues.- empezó a decir con una sonrisa astuta.- yo les mencione a unas amigas…quiten esa cara son solo amigas, que yo tengo gran apetito y… ¿qué opinan?

-que eres un aprovechado.- le dijo Shun haciendo un fingido mohín de disgusto, pero no pudo aguantar sonreír.

-Pequeño Shun no se enoje.- le dijo Seiya fingiendo ofensa.- no ve que si no yo me muero de hambre.

-claro.- le dijo Hyoga incrédulo.- cambiando de tema han visto a las nuevas estudiantes, una va en mi salón se llama Hecate y se sienta delante de mí, aunque…me hace reír con cada comentario sarcástico hacia la profesora, ya saben la profesora francesa Delecour.

-A ya esa rubia que se cree que nadie la merece.- dijo Seiya.- una vez solo toque su auto que es una carcacha y me empezó a gritar.

-Seiya no es que hayas tocado su auto, sino que le diste un cañonazo con el balón de fútbol.- le recordó Shun riendo al recordar el suceso.- y no creo que eso sea una carcacha porque es un porche del año.

-Pero a ti Shun te trae celos.- le dijo Hyoga.- acuérdate cuando me fuiste a buscar, e interrumpiste sus "clases de anatomía personal", desde ese día cada vez que te ve cerca de mí busca cualquier pretexto para ir contra ti.

-si pero yo no debí de interrumpir.- dijo Shun parándose de su cómoda posición y dejando en su voz un tono de celos.- se notaba que estabas muy atento.

-Hey, ¿pero de cuando pasamos de la fría Hecate a la rubia profesora femi-fatal Delacour?- preguntó Seiya viendo que tocaban terreno peligroso.- ¿y qué te decía de la señorita Delacour?

-Pues.- dijo olvidando la pequeña discusión no comenzada con Shun.- que de señorita no tiene nada, y decía algo como _"una barbie de segunda", "no entiendo como puede estar aquí como maestra le dije estupida y creo que entendió pato", "¿Cuánto que esos senos son postizos, le costaron $10,000 y se los pagó su papi, quien apuesta?","bueno parece que la profesora es nudista, porque unos centímetros menos de falda y no llevaría nada encima".-_ dijo fingiendo el tono sarcástico de Hecate.- pero a pesar de eso, no le habla a nadie, y…después de que golpeo a uno de los del salón a la hora de la entrada por decirle guapa, nadie creo que se le acerque.

-Me alegro que la que va en mi salón no se parezca tanto a Death Mask, la que va en el mío se llama Astarté, y se sienta atrás de mi.- dijo recordando a la chica.- ella si me habló, preguntando por la materia, y que había de comer en la cafetería, también si sabía como iba el fútbol.- dijo Seiya iluminándose sus ojos y dando saltos de alegría.- es de las pocas chicas que le gusta eso, y tampoco le gusta las matemáticas, aunque…le gusto historia…iack.- dijo con gesto de desagrado- eso le quitó el encantó cuando sonreía y prácticamente brincaba para que le hiciera caso el maestro, este nos sacó temprano porque se enfrasco en un debate con ella.

-O Seiya casi iba a pensar que eras tú en mujer.- le comentó Hyoga.- pero cuando dijiste que le gustaba una materia, pensé que la chica al menos tenía cerebro.

-claro…-empezó a decir Seiya cuando se dio cuenta del comentario.- ¿Qué quisiste decir ganso de cuarta?

-nada si lo dije todo remedo de pony.- dijo burlándose Hyoga.

-Chicos quietos.- les ordenó Shun a lo cual los chicos hicieron inmediatamente caso.-en mi salón también va una nueva es Selene, es muy cordial.- desvió el tema Shun, cuando vio la basura de Seiya.- Seiya deberías recoger tu basura- dijo parándose a tirar la basura cuando apenas se puso de pie, un chico corpulento se le atravesó, si Ikei otra vez.

-Miren al bello bastardo ¿no quieres jugar?- le empezó a decir Ikei enfrente de Hyoga y Seiya.

-Ikei aléjate de mí.- fue lo único que dijo Shun sin verlo a la cara, la herida en su orgullo era aun reciente.

-Pero muñequita yo quiero jugar.- le dijo sujetándole bruscamente el mentón, pero este lo soltó inmediatamente cuando Hyoga lo agarró por el cuello.

-Maldito animal, déjalo en paz.- murmuró entre diente Hyoga, quien tenía agarrado a Ikei por el cuello de la camisa.

-Pero miren, el ruso esta celoso, también quiere jugar con él.- dijo Ikei sin dar señales de miedo.- o pero que digo, si contigo juega todo los días, ¿no quiere compartir a tu perra?- al decir esto el puño del cisne se estrelló en el rostro de Ikei y asi comenzó una pelea, que atrajo la atención de muchos, mientras Seiya quería separarlos, Shun se sumió e su mundo, por unos momentos había olvidado todo y se sintió normal pero, Ikei…siempre le recordaba lo que era.

Los profesores no tardaron el llegar y frenar la pelea, a Ikei lo suspendieron una semana ya que no era la primera pelea, Hyoga haría el aseo de los pasillos dos semanas junto con Seiya ya que al intentar frenar eso fue agarrado en el lugar de la pelea.

Así que Shun se encontró por cosas del destino, solo en la tarde cuando regresaba del colegio, divagaba en su mundo como ya le era costumbre, siempre Seiya y Hyoga le hacían olvidar todo lo malo, Seiya era su amigo y confidente, mientras que Hyoga…era otra cosa, estaba seguro de amarlo, solo que…no sabia como dar el siguiente paso.

Cuando vio su reloj, eran las 4:55 y recordó que quedo con Hecate, o bueno técnicamente no quedaron, pero aun así fue.

El bosque de la mansión Kido era tan grande, que se podía perder fácilmente, pero aun así algunos caballeros disfrutaban la quietud de el, o iban a buscar privacidad.

-Pero… ¿Dónde me iba a ver?- se pregunto Shun parando su caminar justo enfrente del enorme roble en el que su hermano practicaba sus golpes.

-Si no quede contigo genio.- se oyó una voz fría.- Pensé que tardarías en captarlo, pero…con lo que paso en tu día hasta yo lo entiendo.- dijo Hecate saliendo de detrás del tronco

-Hecate, quieta.- dijo una voz dulce que venía detrás de Shun, el volteo y vio a Selene.- Shun nosotras tres estamos aquí para aclarar las cosas que supongo te tienen intrigado.

-¿tres?- preguntó incrédulo Shun suponiendo la tercera.

-Si tres.- dijo Astarté saliendo del árbol.- y debo suponer que ya lo esperabas.

-Si, en verdad lo esperaba.- se sincero Shun.- pero por favor podemos ir al grano.- dijo cordialmente Shun.

-Claro Kido.- dijo Astarté.- seré yo quien te lo diga porque Hecate…- dijo semi-riendo.-digamos que no tiene mucho tacto, y Selene…le sobra, ahora que lo he aclarado veamos que quieres saber.

-Bien, primero algo que me inquieta…. ¿de donde son ustedes?- preguntó curioso.- es que en todo lo el día no han dicho de donde son.

-Genio yo si te dije.- dijo Hecate.- te dije de ahí.- volviendo a señalar el cielo.- del paraíso.

-¿qué?- dijo incrédulo.- no puede ser.

-o si y, somos arcángeles.- le dijo Selene riendo.

-Hey pajarracos, yo soy la que iba a hablar.- les calló Astarté.- ahora como dijeron, si somos del paraíso…

-disculpen, pero… yo no puedo creerlo.- dijo Shun.- es que…aunque he visto cosas increíbles, esto es imposible.

En eso Hecate, se paro y extendió seis alas, tres de cada lado, negras azuladas.

-ahora si quieres creerlo…- le dijo Hecate como si eso fuera normal y sonriendo socarronamente al ver la cara de incredibilidad de Shun, quien estaba sin creérselo, y es que había visto, dioses, demonios, caballeros…pero nunca Ángeles.

-No lo puedo creer.- fue lo único que pudo articular.- es que, esto es increíble.

-Shun, lo sentimos pero es verdad.- dijo intentando animarlo y sonriendo Selene mientras estiraba seis alas plateadas.

-ahora… ¿nos crees?- preguntó Astarté con seis alas grisáceas.

-¿por qué me dicen esto?- fue lo único que pudo decir, Shun y es que aun no podía procesar toda la información.

-Ay por dios, que pregunta tan estú…

-HECATE.- le calló Selene.

-Ahora pueden dejarme acabar de explicarle el pobre Kido.- gruño Astarté al verse interrumpida, callando a sus compañeras.- bien, Shun Kido, sabemos todo de ti, desde que eres caballero de Andrómeda hasta que fuiste reencarnación de Hades, te preguntaras el como lo sabemos.- se adelanto a agregar Astarté al verlo con la boca abierta.- pues somos del paraíso y ahí vuelan las noticias, pero primero que nada hay que aclararte el paraíso es otro universo así que si estabas a ferrado a esas ideas religiosas, te sugiero que las vayas olvidando.

-Disculpen, no quiero sonar descortés pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- dijo Shun un poco harto de tantos rodeos.

-Ha eso vamos.- continuo Selene cuando sintió la mirada de ira de Astarté.- digo, Astarté sigue.

-Claro, si no diera tantos rodeos.- dijo Hecate recargada desde el árbol.

-¡DEJENME SEGUIR!- gritó histérica Astarté.- Ahora.- prosiguió con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.- escucha, pero escucha bien, Shun tu eres el corazón mas puro que ha nacido este siglo, por esto Hades creyó que tu eras su reencarnación, las estrellas que eras el caballero de Andrómeda, pero Destino tiene algo más, Shun, tu eres una llave, una llave para la victoria, quien te tenga ganará una guerra legendaria que lleva siglos llevándose ante los ojos de todos, y pocos la ven.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó cada vez más confundido el chico.

-es lo que quiero decir que debes de venir con nosotras.- puntualizó Astarté guardando tus alas.

-Tienes poderes, dones, y demás como para dejarte a merced de los demonios, y si te dejamos aquí…todo estaría perdido.- agregó Selene.

-Disculpen, llegan apenas hoy, no las conozco, dicen que son Ángeles y que debo de abandonar mi hogar solo para ir a no se donde, no gracias.- dijo Shun parándose.

-Bueno, ya me cansé, o vienes, o vienes.- fue lo que dijo Hecate, apareciendo una espada y creando una energía comparada con la de los dioses.

-HECATE.- le aquieto Selene.- SOMOS MEJORES QUE LOS DEMONIOS, NO HAGAS LO QUE HARÍAN ELLOS.- dijo enojada por primera vez.

-Tienes razón.- le dijo Astarté, quien vio a Shun.- Shun, es una ventaja, si vas con nosotros tienes al menos libertad de elección, si dejas que lo demonios te agarren…créeme que es lo que menos tendrás, y si te quedas…

-Arriesgaras a quien más quieres.- fue lo que dijo Hecate cortantemente.

-decide Shun, tienes una semana.- fue lo único que dijo Selene.- el tiempo no esta de nuestra parte, así que…si quieres alguien a quien contarle sugiero a los elfos que viven contigo

-¿Mu y Shion?- preguntó confundido.- ¿no sería mejor a Atena?

-Atena es una diosa falsa por dios.- fue lo único que dijo Hecate riendo.- detrás de esos poderes no hay más que falsedad.

-Además…Shion y Mu, vienen de otro mundo o plano, como quieras llamarlo, pero tienen un mínimo de conocimientos de esta guerra, tienen prohibido de hablar de ello, solo explícales tu situación.- dijo Selene sonriendo.

-Bien, nos vamos.- fue lo que dijo Astarté parándose de su lugar.- así Shun, se acerca alguien.- diciendo esto se fueron.

-Shun.- escuchó gritar su nombre por alguien, no puso atención a quien, ya que pensaba en lo oyó de las chicas, y estaba sobrecargado de información.

-Shun, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la voz a su lado, perteneciente al ruso rubio

_**CONTINUARÁ……………………………..**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿QUÉ TAL? SI...MUCHOS PENSARÁN, CIELOS ESTA LOCA NO ENTIENDE, PERO DIJE ME IMPORTA POCO SI DEJAN REVIEWS, Y…SI QUE SORPRENDÍ AL RECIBIR REVIEWS, ME QUEDE CON CARA DE ¿Qué ES ESTO? Y…**

**ATEMU SRI: GRACIAS POR CORREGIRME, AUN ME ESTOY DANDO TOPES CONTRA LA PARED, INTENTARÉ MEJORAR.**

**ISAAK,  GRACIAS POR TU AVISO…PERO… ¿Por qué SIENTO QUE ESE MENSAJE TIENE TANTA AGRASIVIDAD? ESPERO QUE LA JUSTIFIQUES.**

**ED, GRACIAS POR LA CRITICA, A ESA ES LA QUE LLAMO CONSTRUCTIVA NO DESTRUCITIVA, Y CON LOS ESPACIOS VACIOS QUE HACEN VER A SHUN CON PODERES Y TODO ESO, LO HICE AL PROPÓSITO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP HAGA ENTENDER, Y ES QUE LO QUE SHUN SOLO ERA EL CUERPO PARA ALBERGAR POCOS LO CONOCEN, Y LO DE LA FORMA DE SER DE SAGA, ES…IMAGINATE QUE TE PONGAN A VIVIR CON 18 CHICOS Y TU ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADO A PRIVACIDAD, JURO QUE ESO TE PONE DE MAL HUMOR Y TE IMPORTA POCO DECIR INCOHERENCIAS SOLO PARA SACAR TU ENOJO.**

**INTENTARÉ MEJORAR MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR Y EL TRAMA, AUNQUE ALGUNAS COSAS LAS HE HECHO ADREDE PARA DEJAR CABOS SUELTOS, TAMBIÉN PROCURARÉ NO CAER EN EL CLICHÉ DE LA CONVIVENCIA DE CABALLEROS, TE AGRADECERÍA QUE SIGUIERAS LEYENDO MI FIC, Y DICIENDOME EN QUE ASPECTOS MEJORARLO.**

**GRACIAS XOCHITL, A MI TAMBIÉN ME AGRADA SHUN, ¿NO SE NOTA?**

**ERESSEA, TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP 2 ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE.**

**LAURA, ME ALGEGRA TU ENTUSIASMO, GRACIAS POR TOMARTE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER EL REMEDO DE FIC QUE HAGO, INTENTARÉ MEJORAR.**

**TODO VA EMPEZAR A COMPLICARSE Y…SHUN VA A SUFRIR…SI MUCHO MAS PERO…COMO TODA AUTORA LO TENGO QUE HACER SUFRIR, ES MUY LINDO Y TODO EL NIÑO, PERO NO ME GUSTAN LOS MARY SUE, ¿A QUIEN LE GUSTA, BUENO AQUÍ DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP, ESPERO QUE ACLARÉ MAS COSAS, Y A LA VEZ CONFUNDO MAS, PERO, UNA PREGUNTA A VER SU ALGUIEN CONTESTA: _Y POR 100 PTOS… ¿QUÉ ES PANDEMONIUM? (NO ES EL GRUPO MUSICAL… ¿SI?)_ **

**POSDATA: DIGANME SI LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES…¿¿SON MUY MARY SUE? Y PERDÓN POR ALGUNAS INCOHERENCIAS, ME PELEE CON MI HERMANO Y ALTERO LA HISTORIA, CORREGÍ LOS ERRORES VISIBLES, DIGANME SI VEN OTRO, POR FAVOR.**


	3. Verdades a Medias

**DISCLAMER: SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE Y HAGO ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**SLASH HXH,**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**3.- Verdades a medias**_

_-¿Shun?_- preguntó otra vez Hyoga al no recibir respuesta, pero Shun parecía de una manera totalmente ausente, y nada más acertado, vagaba pensando en las palabras de Hecate, frías pero exactas...dudaba en que hacer, cuando observo unos ojos celestes observándolo preocupadamente, sonrió como ya había aprendido a hacer tan bien.

_-Hyoga estoy bien, es que...este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos que...me quede hablando conmigo mismo.-_ sonrió tan falsamente.

_-esta bien.- _sonrió el ruso_.- bien, pero está haciendo demasiado frío, vamos a la mansión, antes de que Ikki llegué de trabajar y nos maté.-_ le dijo empezando a caminar sintiendo la presencia del ojiverde a sus espaldas, sin poder evitar apretar sus puños poniéndose blanquecinos.

Hace tiempo que había empezado a sentir una atracción por el joven y quien no, con esa dulce sonrisa y suave voz, y esos ojos verdes que veían a todos con cariño y preocupación…pero…hace tiempo que notó que una sombra cubría sus ojos, tristeza, cansancio, y ya no sonreía como antes, sino que el notaba que tanto fingía, y eso le enojaba, pero hoy…no sabía porque lo observó más ausente, como si ocultará algo, ¡¿por qué diablos, no era como los demás?!, solamente explotar y decir lo que sienten…pero eso lo hacía tan especial.

_-SHUN.-_ se oyó una voz, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hyoga y viendo quien llamaba al ojiverde era Mu, al parecer algo agitado, pero no le dio importancia y decidió irse de ahí_.- te hablan al teléfono._

_-Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.-_ dijo viendo que su presencia no era necesaria, dejando a Shun confundido por la actitud de Hyoga, y esperando que estuviera bien, aun así fue a atender el teléfono.

_-bueno...-_dijo agarrando el auricular del teléfono de la sala cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

_-Hola Shun Kido…-_ dijo la voz suavemente, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.- _pequeño, no te asustes no te dañare…si cooperas_.- río la voz por la otra línea.

_-¿Quién eres?-_ dijo apretando el teléfono y bajando la voz, no sabía porque pero…esa voz no le agradaba, no era la voz de ninguna de las tres chicas, las de ellas se oían con… ¿calidez? O como decirlo, pero solo sabía que esto era muy malo, y ante el último comentario dio un respingo.

_-pequeño que bueno que no hables con desconocidos.-_ se oyó la voz y se escuchó un ruido de unas palmas._- te aplaudo por tus modales, bien mi querido joven Kido yo soy en el mundo humano me conocen como Akira…pero mi identidad de verdad en el infierno es Alouqua.-_ dijo notándose por el tono de su voz que disfrutaba ese momento_.- sabes huelo tu miedo…-_dijo maliciosamente_.-¿sabes que te hemos estado observando…?-_ rió otra vez_.- sabes para que es mi llamada, y sabes que esperamos verte pronto frente a frente aunque..-_gruño_.-creo que ya conociste a unas Dominaciones, increíble la ultima vez que tomaron forma física fue hace 1200 años...pero basta de historia, solo llamaba para advertirte, si ellas están cerca de ti, nosotros también lo estamos y…solo buscamos un momento para hablar con calma…-_dijo saboreando las palabras y sintiendo la confusión de Shun y es que el pequeño estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, así que se apresuró a colgar el teléfono, no quería escuchar a esa mujer_.- huye pero te alcanzaremos.-_ se oyó por ultimó la voz de la mujer y Shun se derrumbó.

No lloró solo se quedó viendo a la nada, al espejo, ¿Qué ocurría…? en eso volteó a sus espaldas y vio a Mu y Shion parados, sin quitar su mirada encima de el y pálidos, el primero en romper el silencio fue el patriarca_.-creo…que debemos hablar…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras al otro lado de la línea una joven extranjera colgaba el teléfono de una fina habitación, y se quedó quieta viendo su reflejo, un rostro tan fino y de piel de porcelana, una cabellera rojiza y unos ojos miel que hipnotizaban a quien ella quisiera, sonriendo divertida volteó a una esquina de la habitación y vio a un joven maduro de pelo castaño y ojos felinos del mismo tono viéndole fijamente.

_-Y Haru, que opinas de la llave.-_ dijo sonriéndole, recibiendo un gruñido proveniente del joven_.- hay Haru, porque el gruñido.-_ dijo sensualmente la chica.

_-Pues así reaccionarías Akira.-_ remarcó el nombre haciendo enojar a la joven que se volteó.-_ soy Ahharu aunque te cueste decirlo…-_dijo tomándole del mentón para soltárselo bruscamente_.- pero la llave, no esta mal, a decir verdad es tal y como lo describió Dev…-_sonrío con malicia.

_-La única falla fue que esas dominaciones se nos adelantaron, parece que en el cielo también tenían planes._

_-Querida Alouqua, como crees que reaccionarían esas tres si se vieran con Asderel.-_ dijo sonriéndole haciendo que Alouqua imitará el gesto_.- esa es una falla de ellas, pero debemos de atacarlas, no dudo que Miguel este preparado para enviar un brigada para llevarse a la llave, a la mínima equivocación, ya que Celebriän no esta preparado._

_-Y no creo que el gran duque Aztarot reaccione bien…-_dijo fríamente_.- no pienso volver al oscuro abismo por una estupida equivocación._

_-Y crees que yo si.-_ dijo irónicamente_.- también pienso en las reacciones de Belcebú, Lucifer y…Satanás. No nos enviarían al abismo sino que nos harían polvo cósmico…_

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral el cual fue interrumpido por la entrada de un joven con uniforme negro de preparatoria.

_-Ya llegué.-_ dijo acercándose a los presentes.

_-Dev, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?_-Preguntó Alouqua con curiosidad falsa

_-Al grano, nos enteramos de algo._

_-Si es sobre esas malditas, me enteré, se le acercaron._

_-Bien, querido Dev, ahora debes de dejar los estúpidos juegos ya sabes que hacer._

_-Y lo haré con gusto_.- sonrió malignamente

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de la inusual llamada, Shion y Mu llevaron silenciosamente a Shun hasta la habitación del último, cuando cerró la puerta Mu voltearon a ver al joven y Shion retomó la conversación.

_-Bien Shun, te escuchamos, como…como te conoce esa tipa…-_dijo Shion después de unos momentos de silencio y empezó a dar vueltas a la habitación.

_-yo….-_ empezó a decir pero, el que demonios iba a saber, por Dios si apenas se enteraba de todo esto y ellos ya sabían, los que le debían una explicación eran ellos, el que podía decir.

_-Se lo mínimo.-_ dijo suavemente_.- ya que esta situación apenas empezó hoy, y a decir verdad unas conocidas suyas piden que me lo expliquen todo.-_ dijo viéndolos y como estos sudaban, por dentro rió, pero por fuera no demostró nada_.- Astarté, Hecate y Selene les dicen algo, quieren que me digan lo de la llave._

Otro silencio se hizo mas frío y sepulcral, los lemurianos estaban sorprendidos ante la mención de esos nombres, pero esta vez Mu tomó la palabra.

_-Bien, si ellas lo piden, no podemos hacer nada.-_ dijo mirando a su maestro_.- ellas tienen el poder para obligarnos, así que si me disculpa, lo diré._

Shun les vio con confusión, ¿Quiénes eran esas jóvenes que extrañamente tenían influencia en los dos lemurianos?

_-Nosotros somos lemurianos, como ya bien sabes, nuestro país era la Atlántida, teníamos contacto los coros angelicales, mayormente con el segundo, pero un día, los demonios atacaron sabiendo que teníamos secretos del cielo, y así nuestro hogar pereció. Shun, lo que vimos en el Hades una batalla de dioses pero no de este mundo_.- dijo viendo seriamente a Shun.-_ es decir existen otros mundos, este es uno, en otro existen lo que se llaman altos elfos, pero me desvió del tema central, en todos hay algo en común, un mundo central, por asi decirle, el mundo que origino todo, conocido como "cielo", tal vez es el nombre más común que se le tiene._

_El cielo surgió del choque de dos energías, originadas por esencia de caos, las dos energías son conocidas como "Dios" y "Satanás".Desde su inicio están en constante guerras, pero recientemente han atacado con mayor violencia, y el infierno busca la unificación del infierno, cielo y purgatorio, no se cual se el propósito._

_Dios originó tres energías; Elzehllen, Vesta y Azrael o conocidos como bueno, malo y gris. El punto es que la energía que era Dios desapareció hace milenios dejando a cargo a Elzehllen, eso ocurrió hace cinco mil años, y el cielo en una desventaja, Vesta se volvió en contra del cielo y se paso al bando de…se podría denominar tío, ahora la llaman "Lucifer", y Azrael es el ángel de la muerte, el que esta en medio y solo al parecer ve con burla a sus hermanos enfrentándose._

_Para cumplir el propósito de abrir la puerta para unificar los tres reinos, se necesita cuatro llaves de diferentes mundos, y una quinta, la principal, no sabemos quien sea, pero lo que si tenemos noción es que, tu, eres una de las llaves._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hyoga veía el techo de su habitación, aclarando sentimientos, últimamente era su pasatiempo, siempre pensar en él, ¿cuándo empezó?, el no sabía, solo que últimamente le preocupaba Shun, tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación.

Aunque a su desgracia, para ellos una tormenta se avecinaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora: hey, he vuelto, perdón el no escribir es que mi vida se volvió como el título de mi fic, un pandemonio, mis intentos de suicidio y mi entrada al psiquiatra (si leen mis notas del primer cap creo que se nota), actualmente voy a citas y digo orgullosamente que he pasado mi examen de la Preparatoria, y estoy en la preparatoria 6 en la mañana en el grupo 410, (si algún conocido lee esto, por favor no se burle de mi forma de escribir) además de un internamiento de 19 días, y estar tratando de sacar el periodo, y bien los reviews son….**

**Atemu Sri: oh es que Ikei si tiene que ver mucho en la historia, y tiene una razón muy valida para molestar a Shun, y gracias por corregirme con lo de Mu y Shion, pero...necesito que sean elfos...porque...no puedo decir más.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.**

**Ed: leer tu review me da más fuerza de escribir y como le dije a Atemu, Ikei tiene muchos secretos y cierto adivinaste con como estará ligado a ese lado pero, obviamente no diré más, nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias creo que le quedaría a este chico.**

**Estrella del Alba: ehh...gracias, a mi lo que me sorprende es el haber encontrado el tiempo de escribir, gracias por leerlo, y es que esta historia había estado en mi cabeza después de leer unos fics que me encantan y que admito me inspiré en ellos, ya lo he dicho al principio, apenas tuve el valor de escribirlo, y es que pensaba que si lo hacia precipitadamente lo arruinaría, espero que los sigas leyendo.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS ANIMOS, EN VERDAD QUE NO PENSABA OBTENER REVIEWS, Y SIENTO MUCHO SI EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO SONE MUY...ENGREIDA, Y ES QUE HAY QUE SER HONESTOS CUANDO ESCRIBES TUS SENTIMIENTOS INFLUYEN.**

**ASI Y ADIVINEN QUIEN SUPO QUE PADEMONIUM...Ed, QUIEN MÁS, TE DARIA UNA AUTO Y DINERO PERO COMO UNO NO SE DONDE VIVES, Y DOS NO LOS TENGO...IMAGINATELOS, NO ES CIERTO, YO SE QUE HARÉ.**


	4. Preparativos

**Aclaración: Saint sella nunca me pertenecerá, aunque me duela admitirlo.**

**  
**

_**4.- Preparativos**_

Anochecía todo parecía calmado, nadie diría que algo podría pasar, que una guerra se avecinaba y decidiría el destino de mas de un mundo.

En el bosque de la mansión Kido, se encontraban Hecate, Astarte y Selene, en un círculo, viendo un espejo con luz.

-_Tierra hablando al cielo_.- dijo Selene en broma.

-_Deja de decir estupideces_.- gruño Hecate.- _¡contesta maldita potestad de pacotilla!_- grito.

_-Eyh, cálmate.-_ le dijo Selene tocando el hombre de Hecate la cual gruñía_.- Kristin, contesta._

_-Estoy aquí_.- dijo una joven de cabellos dorados en bucles, y de ojos verdes, de tez clara.- _perdón el retraso, el cielo es un caos, y el trabajo de todos ha aumentado._

_-Explícate.-_ pidió Astarte_.- necesitamos saber la situación el cielo._

_-Esta bien, no se muy bien que ocurra en el primer coro, ni se que planeen los querubines con la situación actual, pero desde que ustedes, las dominaciones bajaron quedamos desprotegidos para subir. El problema es en el tercer coro, los Ángeles están haciendo lo posible con los demonios, al parecer quieren llegar a la tierra, y están muy bien preparados, Lucifer lo ha hecho bien. Los arcángeles están protegiendo a los otros mundos y a sus llaves, al parecer solo quedan los herederos, y no han aceptado todavía el cargo de llaves. Los principiados no pueden coordinar si no que tienen que pasar al campo de batalla con los Ángeles._

_-en pocas palabras, no se puede estar peor que nada.-_ suspiro Astarte.

_-claro que se puede, falta que los Ángeles cedan, y traspasen la primera línea.- _intervino Hecate.

_-no ayudas._

_-Y tú si, diciendo lo obvio, no lo creo._

_-Kristin, ¿Dónde están Leonore, Light y Suichi?, deberían de estar contigo.- _pregunto Selene.

_-Pues, necesitamos un permiso.-_ anuncio Kristin_.- necesitamos bajar a la tierra, aunque sea uno de nosotros, la naturaleza esta sucumbiendo, los animales ya se percataron de lo que ocurre alrededor entraron en pánico._

_-Es natural, este suceso puede destruir a todos.-_ murmuro Selene.

_-Permiso, concedido.-_ dijo fuertemente Astarte.

_-Bajaran, Leonore y Light, tu y Suichi no deben de abandonar sus puestos.- _ordeno Hecate_.- si lo hacen el segundo coro quedara mas debilitado de lo que ya esta, ¿entendido?_

_-Si, he entendido.- _dijo Kristin_.- ellos dos bajaran lo mas rápido posible, me despido_.- hizo una reverencia y la imagen desapareció.

_-Shun necesita decidir pronto.-_ suspiro Astarte.

_-¿Qué pasara si tarda?-_ pregunto Selene.

_-tenemos de limite de tiempo seis meses, para que los demonios ataquen el cielo o bajen a la tierra, no me extrañaría de que ya estén aquí.-_ comentó Hecate fríamente.

_-Tendremos que hablar con Atenea_.- apunto Astarte._- y si se niega, lo haremos a la fuerza, llamaremos a Azrael._

Terminando de decir esto, las tres se vieron y desaparecieron, dejando el lugar como estaba desde un inicio.

Ante la plática, Shun se quedo viendo a Shion y a Mu.

_-Entonces, por eso debo escoger un bando.-_ murmuro suavemente Shun._- pero, en cualquiera morirá gente, y seres._

_-Este…-_empezó a titubear Mu_.- creo que si, pero no podemos evitar lo que ocurrirá, es algo ya inevitable._

_-Shaka ¿sabe de esto_?- pregunto Shun recordando que el rubio decían que era el mas cercano a dios.

_-Lo estará.-_ dijo determinadamente Shion_.- si las dominaciones vinieron y se comunicaron contigo, vendrán a hablar con Atenea y pedir ayuda a Shaka es uno de los favoritos de los serafines._

Shun estaba confundido, ¿serafines, dominaciones?, vio a Shion y a Mu y estos notaron en sus ojos la confusión.

_-Te explicare_.- dijo Shion tomando aire_.- el cielo se divide el Tres coros, cada coro esta conformado con diferentes categorías de ángeles, el primer coro se encuentran los serafines, querubines y tronos, no puedo decirte mucho de ellos ya que no los conozco pero el siguiente coro si se de ellos, en el segundo están las dominaciones, y las que conoces son; Astarte, Selene y Hecate, si notas sus nombres son griegos, y se refieren a diosas de la luna, es que su energía proviene de esta y ellas son las mas grandes guardianes del mundo, cuando toman su forma original tienes vestimenta de soldado y una espada en su mano. _

_De estas siguen las virtudes y son cuatro; Prudencia, Justicia, Fortaleza, Templanza, estos portan la gracia y el valor su deber son los milagro en la tierra, de hecho estamos en deuda con ellas por darnos tanto en las guerras que hemos tenido._

_Y por ultimo las potestades; Kristin, Leonore, Light y Suichi, ellos son parecidos a las virtudes, pero gobiernan las constelaciones son quienes a los lemurianos nos dan el don y el polvo de estrellas para las armaduras, además que dejan de las constelaciones den su protección a las armaduras y que cuidan de la naturaleza._

_Por ultimo el tercer coro el cuales son los principiados ellos son en cierta forma guerreros que tienen la capacidad de orientarse al principio y defienden esta línea donde se separa el cielo y el infierno, los arcángeles son lo que combaten con los demonios y son mayormente reconocidos por sus odiseas, su capacidad de viajar a la tierra a tal grado, que ya se les considera santos y los ángeles son los mas cercanos a la tierra son las manifestaciones de energía que se observan luego._

Shun no podía entender totalmente, si no hubiera cosas tan fantásticas en su vida, se reiría de todo lo que la habían dicho en el día.

_-gracias por aclararme un poco todo esto.-_ dijo Shun saliendo del cuarto.

_-¿Qué pasara ahora?-_ pregunto Mu.

_-Lo que sea, no es nada bueno, pero…hay que estar preparados.-_dijo Shion.

_-Tenemos otra victima del asesino en serie.-_ dijo la conductora de ojos azules y pelo negro_.- la policía no tiene pistas, solo que todas la victimas eran mujeres en edad de entre 16 a 20 años, y todos los que las vieron dicen lo mismo, una hora antes de su muerte se veían muy contentas si ningún motivo aparente. Entre otras cosas, la situación en el país no parece mejorar, el índice de suicidios incrementado alarmadamente. Al parecer se nos ha acabado el tiempo, los espero en la misma hora y por el mismo canal._

_-Y… ¡CORTEN!-_ ordeno director del estudio_.- Shine estuvo excelente._

_-Gracias.-_ sonrió la chica_.- me tengo que ir, hasta luego._

La chica llego al estacionamiento del lugar donde laboraba, oprimió la alarma de su coche cuando se detuvo y hablo.

_-Salgan de ahí, Ikei, Haru, Akira.-_ dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras aparecían tres sombras atrás de ella.

Ahharu y Dev gruñeron pero Alouqa la vio con ira contenida.

_-Que graciosa Shine.-_ le dijo mordazmente Alouqa_.- por favor dejemos los horribles nombres humanos Belfegor._

_-¿Qué les trae por mis rumbos?, no creo que sea una visita cordial, además estoy bien informada de sus actos, Alouqa, Ahharu, increíble que cada semana salgan en los noticieros.-_ les sonrió.- _y Dev, creo que has vigilado bien a la llave._

_-Soy competente, mas que tu, no he visto que hagas algo.-_ dijo enojado Dev.

-_Niños, quietos.-_ ordenó Alouqa_.- ahora a lo que íbamos._

_-Los dominaciones lo contactaron, ya saben quien es.-_ dijo Ahharu_.- el cielo se ha empezado a mover._

_-Tenemos que detener el ataque al cielo y traer las llaves_.- fue lo único que dijo Belfegor.

_-No es así de fácil, los arcángeles están de por medio_.- apunto Alouqa.

_-¿Que hacemos? _

_-Ha eso venimos a verte._

Había salido al balcón de la mansión, y con sus ojos cual esmeraldas brillaban, veía el manto estelar, quien diría que no todo es lo que parece.

Dejaba que la fría brisa tocara su tersa piel, cuando sintió que alguien por detrás lo abrazaba, Shun no se sorprendió, ese aroma y ese calor era único que Hyoga.

-_Te vas resfriar.-_ dijo sin soltarlo.- _¿no tienes frió?_

_-No.-_ suspiro y siguió hablando, para luego voltear a verlo, sabia que una guerra se avecinaba, que el estaba por medio y que tal vez perecería en ellas, así que quería aclarar todo de una vez_.- Hyoga, ¿Qué sientes por, es cariño, amor, atracción?, ¿Qué es?_

Hyoga se quedo de piedra, como decirle a Shun que no sabia en que momento empezó a amarlo, a querer estar a su lado, que intento matar el sentimiento alejándose de el pero no pudo, ¿como?

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, tan largo se sentía cuando Hyoga al fin pudo articular unas cuantas palabras.

_-Shun yo…-_ tomo aire y espero poder decir algo mas_.- yo…no se como decir lo que siento, pero se que te quiero, no como amigo, hermano, si no algo mas profundo, que me gusta estar contigo.-_ fue lo único que pudo decir, odiaba que nunca pudo aprender a decir un simple te amo, pero decidió manifestarlo, se acerco a Shun y lo beso.

Siempre que es el primer beso suele ser torpe, pero a ellos no les importo, a Hyoga no le importaba la inexperiencia de Shun, el quería mostrarle como se besaba y todavía mas cosas. Shun en cambio se sentía feliz, y olvido sus preocupaciones, no había sido un "te amo", sabia que al ruso le costaba trabajo expresarse bien, pero esperaría pacientemente que el pudiera decírselo.

El beso fue interrumpido, porque alguien jalo a Hyoga, y Shun solo observo a la figura imponente de su hermano.

_-¿Quién diablos fue….?-_ empezó a decir Hyoga cuando volteó a ver a Ikki que lo miraba con ira.

_-Soy yo…y pienso matarte desgraciado._

**No me maten por como lo dejo, estoy conciente de que mis capítulos no son muy largos que digamos, espero poder aumentar la cantidad, tarde por exámenes, tareas, vida, flojera, y que a mi se me ocurre empezar a escribir otras historias que ni he publicado y no se como acabar el capitulo, pero bueno, a ver, los reviews:**

**Ikki e Dani****: aquí la continuación, y sobre no ser mala…jejeje…no lo soy, soy una linda y tierna adolescente, que esta obsesionada con el Internet…y…te deje sufriendo…créeme yo también estoy sufriendo porque no se como seguir, pero espero que te haya gustado.**

**Kyuzo92****: Ejem, no te gusta el yaoi verdad, ah, no te preocupes es shonen ai, es la parte romántica de la historia mas no la primordial, y pues en psiquiatría, estoy mejor, pero cada cosa que me ha pasado….gracias por leer.**

**Mariae****: pues, mira el capitulo aquí, sobre con quien caerá…es secreto, si no…no tendría chiste, el próximo capitulo los demonios se le acercarán y tienen métodos de persuasión efectivos y poco convencionales, espero que te agrade.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, AUNQUE ME DA PENA ADMITIRLOS ME ALEGRAN RECIBIRLOS, Y RECITANDO A LA CREADORA DE GOTHIC PARANIOD (muy buen bloc lo recomiendo)**

**CADA VEZ QUE NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS, MUERE UN HIPOPOTAMO VOLADOR.**


End file.
